The Rising Sun
by Guish Guish
Summary: My breathing quickened, my bones felt stronger, my skin was rough, what was I? If Edward can't anwser, who can? The colo story retold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys you may have already read a version of this, but this is new and improved so yer…..hope you enjoy!!**

*~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~*

Rummaging

BPOV (Bella)

I woke early that morning to the sound of light thunder outside. It was dark from the thick over cast sky, the trees were blowing furiously and many stray twigs and stones hit the window with a small clink. I grabbed my toiletries and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower, the hot steamy water was a relief for my ice cold skin. The temperature had dropped drastically these past days....it felt bad in a way, like something big was going to happen. I washed my favourite strawberry shampoo through my hair and sighed as I felt my body heat up. I was not looking forward to having to go to school....it was too cold today.

I hesitantly shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel; I headed back to my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue comfy t-shirt. I began to walk out the door then stopped suddenly running back to get my sweater from the bed. I quickly slipped it over my head and headed down the stairs, I turned in the direction of the kitchen to make some cereal but instead I found mum standing over the stove.

"Mum? What are you doing here? I thought you had work," she turned and smiled as I made my way over. It was then I smelt the heavenly scent of porridge bubbling in the air, I took a deep breath and moaned. It smelt so good.

"I am going to work honey, but they let me have a late start today," she smiled and chuckled as she noticed me staring down at the porridge. Mum was one on the worst cooks and she loved to experiment, it didn't always turn out to be a good meal either. But there are some things she won't mess with and that is my porridge. I went to the table and pulled out a chair, I sat down with a small thump and looked up to mum. She turned back to the stove and gave the porridge one last stir before turning off the stove and spooned the lumpy porridge into a bowl and pushed it in front of my face.

"Eat," she demanded almost too eagerly. I eyed her suspiciously.

"You didn't change it did you?" I smiled and she put a hand to her heart,

"Are you accusing me of changing the family recipe?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Mum, I can see the packet behind you, this is store bought," I picked up the spoon and began to eat. Renee looked behind her and her shoulders sagged when she noticed the package of porridge mix behind her.

"I thought I might trick you for once, maybe I should hide the evidence first," she smiled and I chuckled as I spooned some more porridge from the bowl.

Once I had finished I walked over to the sink and rinsed the remaining porridge out. I wiped the bowl dry and suddenly a knock sounded at the door. I glanced back and quickly put the bowl away wiping my hands on my pants to dry them off. I walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening the door I saw Edward dripping wet as the wind blew the water under the porch and into the house, I flinched back as the cold rain touched my now warm skin. I grabbed at Edward's hand and lead him inside quickly closing the door behind me, in which was very hard due to the strength of the wind trying to force it open again.

Once the door closed I glanced back to a smiling Edward. His bronze hair was completely drenched and was sticking to his face. His clothes had no dry patches either; I gaped at him noticing his shirt sticking to his sculpted muscles. He cleared his throat bringing me out of my day dreams and I looked up to him, he had a smirk on his lips as he stared at me. I shook my head and walked towards him; I grabbed his hand and started walking up towards my bedroom.

"All the girls at school are going to start drawling if they saw you in this state," I looked back smiled at him; he chuckled and shook his head.

"I won't pay attention, you'll be in my mind so I won't even notice," I blushed crimson red at his words and turned my head back to see where we were headed. I opened my bedroom door and pushed him down on the bed. I turned away then looked back placing a hand on the doorframe.

"Stay and don't move," I pointed a finger at him and he suddenly turned into a statue, not moving one bit. I smiled and walked over to the bathroom grabbing a few towels. I jogged back to see if he had moved and peeked my head around the corner looking into my bedroom, he was exactly where I left him. I chuckled to myself and threw a towel at him, he began to dry off and I used the other towel to dry my face from the water that had blown through the door. Once we finished freshening up we headed down stairs, we had 10 minutes until school started and knowing Edward's driving we wouldn't be late. I grabbed my raincoat and headed towards the door; Edward picked me up and ran me to the car, before I knew what hit me Edward and I were in his car, Edward starting the engine.

School went by quickly but the weather never changed. The pouring rain never ceased or even slowed and the winds had actually picked up. This was bad weather even for Forks, and that was something new. Edward and I had spent the whole day together except during class and those few minutes tore at me the whole time.  
Once we were back at my house I turned to Edward.

"Do you want to come in?" He smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to," he disappeared and suddenly I was being pulled from the car, I felt the cold water immediately but it only lasted for a split second. We were inside and I was placed on my feet. I looked up to him and he smiled, I rolled my eyes and shrugged off my rain coat, placing it on the coat rack. We walked up to my room and I noticed that Mum was still at work, dad wasn't home either because he was on some important 'business trip' so we had the whole house to ourselves. I grabbed some more towels and headed back to my room. We were lying around and talking about anything at all.

"I won't be here next week," I rolled onto my stomach facing upright and frowned at him.

"Why?" I heard the sadness in my voice, I didn't bother hiding it. He slid over to me and caressed my cheek.

"Hunting with Jazz and Emmett. We are going out a long way so it will take a week or so." I sighed; I might as well enjoy him while he is still here. Although it would be a good time to carry out my plan. I have been noticing that my mother is acting strange, asking strange questions. So I plan to go snooping around her drawers and stuff. I know Edward would definitely disapprove, but that was why it would be better not to tell him and do it when he is away hunting. I was very glad he couldn't read my mind.

It was about 6 o'clock and Edward had to go home, Mum wouldn't be home for another hour so it gave me time to see what was up with her. I'm about to start my plan, Edward is off hunting somewhere, mum is at work and dad is halfway across the world on a 'business trip.' Wow I need a shorter name; I snuck down the hall although no one was home to hear me and reached out to mum and dad's bedroom door. I turned the knob but it stopped halfway, damn! It was locked. As much as I dreaded the idea of being outside in the dreadful weather, it was time to start operation, 'climb through mum's window.' God I hope I don't fall.

*~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~*

**Like it? If you do, then review!!! Haha but seriously I need the reviews.**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Howdy from little old brisbane!!**

**enjoy!**

*~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~*

The Journey begins

BPOV (Bella)

The weather hadn't improved one bit since yesterday, by the looks of it, it was getting even worse. Mum and Dad's room was next to another tree around the back of the house, I pulled on my rain coat and a pair of all stars and headed out the door. As soon as I turned the knob of the door it immediately was pushed open by the hurricane like winds. Twigs and mud blew through the door and into the hallway, I pulled with all my might as I tried to close the door behind me, where ever I go the storm seems to go with me. When the door finally clicked into place I sighed with release as I let go of the door knob.

The winds that rustled the trees above were whistling all around me, I could only hear the deafening roaring of the trees protesting against the grave winds. I looked over to the neighbours' house and saw their laundry nearly flying off the line. I noticed the direction the wind was going, it was headed in my direction and I was standing to the side of our house. I could have sworn the wind was blowing at the front of the house since it was stopping me from closing the door before. I walked back out to the front of the house and looked to the neighbours' yard on our other side. They had many toy windmills in their yard and I noticed the wind had change yet again and it was headed in the complete opposite direction. Although I could still feel the wind coming from the other side, I glanced back and forth between each house and noticed that the wind was blowing towards me in both directions. This was extremely irregular and I have never seen anything like it before.

I looked to the house directly across the street from my own and noticed the trees in their front lawn were nearly being ripped from the grown as they were being pulled towards me. I turned around slowly again and again and noticed the wind was coming towards me in every direction, by this time I had been standing outside for about five minutes and it had become even darker and gloomy, the clouds were such a dark grey they seemed just about black, lightning lit up the sky every now and I knew it was now or never to go and see what I could snoop out in her room. I made my way around to the back of the house and it felt as if I took the wind with me. I made my way over to the tree outside mum and dad's room; I glanced up at my old cubby house and tested the ladder to see if it was still intact, it didn't budge from where it was nailed to the tree so I began my ascent up the tree.

I managed to pull myself up to the secure and safe cubby house. It was old and was falling apart from disuse; I felt the floor creak under my every step as I made my way over to the side closest to the house. I crawled out onto a tree branch that lead out to the window; the force of the wind felt like it nearly had me airborne. I gripped the thick, sturdy branch tighter to me as the winds somehow picked up, it didn't seem possible but the wind got heavier and heavier. I reached out to a small stump that was sticking out from the branch I was lying on to pull myself closer to the window. Once I got a good grip around the stump I began to pull myself over the splintering wood. Water dripped from my now drenched face, hair and clothes, I reached out for another stump extending itself from the branch. I got hold of it and attempted to pull myself slightly closer, I was about a metre (approximately three feet) away from the window now and I was determined to get there. As soon as I commenced pulling on the stump it snapped right off the branch and I nearly lost my balance. I wrapped my arms and legs around the tree and closed my eyes; once again the wind began to blow harder and harder.

I reached out both hands and gripped the branch I was on. Pulling myself along the branch I pushed my legs back to help as I managed to slowly move forward. I got closer and closer to the window and I reached out to grab the frame, only a few more centre meters and I would be there. I pushed further towards the window and slapped my hand down as soon as I was capable of reaching it. I let out a small laugh of triumph and a huge smile spread across my face, I reached out with my other hand and grabbed the window pulling myself closer in order to pull open the window. I got hold of the glass and attempted to push it up, my hands slipped and slid up the glass due to the rain. I huffed and placed my hands under the wood of the window I pulled upwards but it didn't budge. My smile of triumph disappeared as I tried to pull open the window once more. She locked it! Why would she lock her window? She is definitely up to something and I am going to find out what it is and soon. I let out an irritated groan and hit the window with my hand, a small crack appeared in the glass and I cried out in shock.

I twisted in my seat on the branch and suddenly I fell from the branch and began to fall back to the ground. I looked down as I fell and it looked as if it were travelling in slow motion. I shot out my arms and legs and landed in a crouch on the ground, I gasped at my actions and fell back into the mud. How did I do that? I swear I was falling head first to the ground and the next second I am twisting and landing as if it were as simple as moving a finger. I got up and headed back to the front of the house to dry off; I reached out to the knob and twisted it. It stopped twisting half way and the door didn't open, I tried again but the door didn't budge. I let out another irritated groan and I snuggled in to my rain coat to keep warm as the temperature continually dropped drastically.

I saw something large and black move out of the corner of my eye and I wiped my head over just in time to see the large blur of black move into the forest. I leaned over the porch rail and stared into the forest behind our house. I ran down the stairs and towards the forest as I saw that it was still there, as I closed in on it, it moved away and further into the forest. I didn't know what I was looking for or why I was following it, the roar of the trees above became even louder but the wind hadn't changed. Everything suddenly became clearer and I could hear everything, I collapsed to the ground and covered my ears trying to block out some of the thunderous sound roaring around me.

Suddenly giant paws appeared in front of me, I didn't look up at the animal because suddenly a murderous pain began to burn through me and my bones began to shift under my skin. I felt as if acid was being poured over me and my bones were all being dislocated one by one. The pain took over and I screamed out a scream of bloody murder that was heard even above the deafening roar of the storm.

*~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~*

**Well hope you like the second chapter. Please review otherwise the chapters wont be written!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Hey everyone!!! hope you like my story, im enjoying writing it. well if you would like something to happen just review. **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Secrets Revealed

BPOV (Bella)

THE PAIN I WAS FEELING RIGHT NOW WAS EXCRUCIATING.

I was writhing in pain as I kept trying to reject it completely, but it would come back to haunt me. I could hear whimpers of an animals' coming from somewhere near me but I was in too much pain to think about it. I dug my right hands finger nails into my left arm hoping that would side track me....I didn't work one bit. The acid like pain was still there no matter what I did. Digging my nails into the ground beside my hips I tried to take all of my pain out on the Earth beneath me. Sticks and rocks were cutting into my palms but that pain felt like a relaxing massage at the salon compared to the pain of the acid and my bones.

My bones felt as if they were shifting inside of me, I felt as if they were reforming, becoming bigger and thicker than reducing back to their normal size. Along with it my muscles, my skin and my veins would stretch and shrink again and again along with my bones. I arched my back and reached out to the giant black paws in front of me. I screamed out as every bit of movement I made sent more crippling pain through my body. I tried to stop screaming and the ending result was a painful moan escaping through my clenched teeth.

The giant wolf lent down and put its cold wet nose to my forehead as if it were sad or worried. The rain was becoming heavier as the pain surging through me became worse. I didn't have enough room above the pain to think about what was actually happening to me. How long has it been? I couldn't think to how long it has been since this pain started for no apparent reason.

The sun began to rise and it was then I noticed it has been hours. The weather wasn't getting any better so mum wouldn't be able to hear me over the roar of the wind. I cried out to her just in hope that the wind would quiet down just long enough for her to hear me. The wind never once had a breaking point where it quieted for even a split of a second. It was always raging and sometimes thunder and lightning would accompany it creating yet again more noise to muffle my cries.

The sun would set, than rise, and set again. This pain was going on for so long. I thought back to when the pain first started, it was night, maybe twilight. The sun has set four times and risen four times since then so my guess is this is the ending of the fourth day now. That first night when I first started to burn was the worst night I have ever had, I was so scared and confused. The sun was setting and it is soon going to turn into the fifth day of fire. The giant black wolf curled its body around me; it was very warm – not that it was cold due to the fire – It did this every night, it was very caring.

The fire was dulling but it wasn't completely gone. My bones had stopped shifting but the fire was still there, it was still raging through me. I gasped as my heart beat increased in speed. It was in-humanly fast; the panic I felt wasn't helping since it only made my heart rate faster. I hissed through my clenched teeth as my heart actually began to hurt even more from being over worked.

As I arched my back from the ground my heart sped up more and more. It felt like it could be the beating of a humming birds wings, it was so fast. I cried out as pain over took my whole chest then suddenly....it stopped. The pain stopped but that wasn't what scared me....my heart stopped. I began to hyperventilate, but it felt like my body didn't even need the air. I opened my eyes to see the clouds moving away gently, the sun was still hiding behind them but it was clearer and the wind – even the rain – had stopped completely. Everything was so clear now, beautiful colours danced across the sky as all the moister in the air suddenly came into contact with sunlight in which Forks has been deprived of for so long.Suddenly something began to sparkle close to me, I instinctively tried to put my hand in front of my face to hide from the light but a large reddish brown paw covered them instead.

I yelped and jumped back, I could feel my hands and feet on the ground, I felt bigger and stronger, but it looked like I wasn't as tall, what is happening? I looked down to see large paws in front of me. They were the most beautiful shining reddish brown colour. I felt as if I had another limb, I could move it as easily as moving an arm or leg but what in the world was it?

Suddenly the large black wolf began to bark in what seemed like it was communicating, I was nearly the same size as it now. A howl and some weird yelping sounded in the distance, it sounded like another wolf was communicating with it. A few minutes of standing around confused I saw movement in the corner of me eye. I looked around to see a beautiful wolf the colour of yellow sand come out of the trees and I looked back again to see that the black wolf was gone. I spun around looking for it but it had disappeared.

I looked back to the sandy wolf and noticed it had some shorts and a shirt on the ground and the same in its mouth. It pushed the clothes on the ground towards me, I began to walk towards the clothes cautiously and the sandy wolf walked back into the trees. I tilted my head to one side in confusion as it walked away, I tried to call it back but all that came out of me was dog like whining.

Suddenly I saw my mother enter through the trees and I barked out to her, wait....did I just bark? She laughed at me and took my face between her hands. My head was only up to her chest now, I felt bigger but I was shorter, how does that work? I looked back and noticed a dog like body behind me covered in that beautiful reddish brown fur. A tail at the end swished from side to side, so that is what that weird extra limb was. Renee took my head in her hands again and pressed her forehead to mine, she felt so small.

"Just relax Bella, you'll go back to normal if you relax and think of being you again," I did what she said, I thought of being able to speak again, walking around on _two _feet. Suddenly I felt as if I was shrinking, I panicked looking around me, mum shushed me and told me to calm down. I shrunk down and I felt normal again, I picked up my hands and noticed that I actually had hands! But I was even paler now, what the hell is wrong with me? Mum smiled at me and handed me the clothes that were lying on the damp ground. I quickly put them on once I noticed that I was actually naked, what happened to the clothes I was wearing before....before the pain?

I began to ramble on about a bunch of incoherent things as everything was running through my mind so quickly. Renee shushed me again and helped me up from the ground,

"We should talk about this inside," she led me inside while I was still questioning my sanity. She pulled me over to the couch and pushed my down.

"Sit," she commanded, I sat down and stared at her. It looked like she was debating with herself in her mind. My brows furrowed, it was times like these I wished I had Edward's power.

"Look....I'm not sure where to start....Do you remember stories about, werewolves and vampires?" I nodded knowing that they actually weren't stories. "Well....they aren't actually stories," I froze as she repeated those exact words in which had just gone through my mind. She held up her hands as if to say 'don't judge me'

"Don't question my sanity just yet," I laughed and she frowned at me. It was her turn to be confused.

"What is so funny? It is real I'm telling you that," I laughed again. It was time to be honest with my mother.

"Mum....I already know they're not just stories," she looked at me as if I had a second head....maybe I did, I don't know what happened to me out there.

"How did you know that?" I bit my lip, I won't tell her _who _are the vampires I know are but I will tell her the truth.

"I know some....vampires....and werewolves," She waited for me to continue but I never did.

"Well who are they?" I rolled my eyes,

"They asked me to keep it a secret I can't tell I'm sorry," She snorted and rolled her eyes,

"Sweaty....don't worry you can tell me after," She took a deep breath then blew it out slowly through her nostrils.

"After what?" My brows furrowed as I waited for her to continue. The suspense was killing me. Finally she began to talk and I took in a deep breath, I hadn't even realised I stopped breathing.

"In 1413 a man named Johnathon Colo and his wife Elise Colo....well obviously fell in love. However their love was forbidden due to what they were...." she trailed off in thought. What the hell was she talking about people who lived over 500 years ago?

"You see....Johnathon Colo was a vampire and his wife Elise was a werewolf," Renee wouldn't look at me for apparently something on the carpet in front of her feet was much more fascinating. How did she know about the world of vampires and werewolves?

"Their love was forbidden because of a vampire named Caius Volturi who nearly wiped out the werewolf race. Because of him werewolves and vampires have hated each other and it was almost....a disgrace to be on good terms with the other species. Johnathon and Elise ran away together for their love and ended up having three daughters. They were triplets and the first ever vampire werewolf hybrids.  
They were capable of being born because their mother was a werewolf and her body was still capable of conceiving a child."

She trailed off in thought again as I considered what she was telling me. I had stopped breathing when she mentioned Caius, I had met him and I never intend on meeting him again. I shuddered as I remembered that time in Volterra. Vampire, werewolf hybrid....what were they called? What did they have to do with me? She began talking again and I instantly snapped out of my thought process to listen.

"They call the hybrid race Colo's. They are just vampires that grow up like a human until they reach 18 when they freeze into their vampire like state. So technically they are vampires that grow up until 18 and they slowly change during that year but they have one day a few months after their birthday when they suddenly change like that," Renee clicked her fingers once then continued.

"Then they have the power to turn into a wolf the size of a Shetland pony. So the first ever Colo's to live were Kendell Colo the oldest triplet, Tiarni Colo the middle triplet and Cordelia Colo the youngest. I have never met them but they do travel around to see how their fellow Colo's are.  
They travel with their mates, who are also Colo's born after them when some other vampires and werewolves had fallen in love.  
Kendell Colo is the mate of Oswald Warner, Tiarni Colo is the mate of Nicholas Hamilton and Cordelia Colo is the mate of Theodor Rowan. The Colo daughters are around 500 years old and are still alive to this very day, travelling with their mates. The Colo race is pretty much the peace between werewolves and vampires.  
Which brings me to conclude your history lesson...." she looked up and me then and when she noticed that I believed her she smiled.

"Bella....your father and I are a part of the Colo race....and so are you," I let all this sink in. I already knew about werewolves and vampires, my best friend is a werewolf and the love of my life is a vampire. At least that knowledge gave me a head start and I had only the rest to sink in. But what had to sink in was that _I _actually fit into the category now, I was....like Jacob and the Edward now, I actually fit in with them now.

Renee stood then and held a hand out to me.

"Let's go for a run shall we?" when I looked at her like she was crazy she laughed and pulled me up. "Don't worry you won't trip and fall," she pulled me out to the back yard and turned to face me dropping her hand from mine.

"Ok, I chose you worst clothes because I know you wouldn't want to stand here naked trying to figure out how to do this," she smiled and I looked at her as if she had a second head....maybe she was crazy.

"Think of being a wolf, think of running on four paws and barking instead of speaking," I did what she said and a few seconds later I felt my bones shift and I grew stronger. This time it didn't hurt when my body was shifting and growing, it felt good, like I had more energy and was stronger. I was up to Renee's chest again and I began to examine myself properly. To my surprise Mum began to strip down, I looked away to give her privacy and continued to examine my body. I heard a small bark then and I turned to come face to face with the sandy coloured wolf from earlier.

She began to bark and turned around and ran into the thick forest. I barked at her, it didn't feel right to bark but it was natural somehow. I ran after her, the speed was amazing I was going so fast, everything was so clear; I could see every twig and every stone on the ground that could threaten to trip me. We ran like this for a few minutes until we finally reached a clearing, I didn't feel tired but I _was _panting to keep myself cool.

At the other end of the clearing the giant black wolf came out of the cover of the trees. Although now he didn't look as big as before....who was that Colo?

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**Like it, well please reveiw otherwise you wont get a 4th chapter!!**


End file.
